


An Exit to Escape

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beau's in it of course there is, But just a little, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, No Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, Some Fluff, Swearing, a dash of humor, drunken antics, hand holding, hardly any plot, who needs a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: A few quiet moments between Beau and Yasha
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	An Exit to Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this purely because I miss these two and wanted to so yeah.
> 
> Thank you for reading, drop me a comment if you can, and I'll see you in the next story :D
> 
> Bye!!

**ONE**

“You ever think about running away?” Beau asked curiously, settling down next to Yasha. Behind her, the others slept in Caleb's dome, the day of traveling exhausting each and everyone of them. Their campfire slowly died down, surrounding them in a dim, orange glow.

Furrowing her brow, Yasha turned to look at Beau. “Are you thinking about leaving?” She did very little to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Me? What? No, not now. Not anymore,” Beau quickly explained, shaking her head. “You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me, of course I’m not leaving. I just meant, you know, when you were a kid? Did you even think about leaving?”

“Oh.” Yasha looked out over the hill they sat on, studying the rolling fields stretching across the horizon. She mulled over Beau’s question for a moment before shrugging and saying, “I don’t remember much from my childhood, but you remember when we first met? I was always leaving.”

“Yeah, but you always came back.”

Yasha nodded, her lips quirking up in a pale smile when she met Beau’s gaze. “I did, but sometimes I thought about  _ not _ coming back. About continuing to follow the storms, hoping  _ He _ would give me answers.”

“The Storm Lord?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Beau started, pulling her knees to her chest. “If it’s any consolation I’m glad you came back.”

“Me too.” Yasha mirrored Beau’s position, resting her cheek on her drawn knees. “I have very many regrets in my life but meeting you all is not one of them.”

“It better not be,” Beau retorted, a faux indignant look on her face. “I am a delight.”

Yasha laughed, shaking her head. “You very much are, Beau.”

Beau grinned, stretching her legs out in front of her and leaning back on her hands. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes, and let the glow from the two moons light up her face. Yasha studied her, wishing she had the ability to draw like Jester. She wanted to capture this one moment of peace, preserve it between the pages of her book, and show Zuala one of the few friends she had met during her adventures.

“Zuala would have liked you,” Yasha said suddenly, her heart hammering against her chest like it always did when she brought up her wife.

Beau’s eyes popped open and she gave Yasha an astounded look. “Really?”

“She would.” Yasha swallowed past the lump in her throat, picking her head up so she could look away from Beau. “She really would.”

Beau reached over and gently touched Yasha’s wrist in silent support. Yasha smiled, leaning forward to rest her chin on her knees, and they sat in silence for the rest of their watch.

* * *

**TWO**

“Beau?” Yasha crossed the room, reaching out to touch her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Beau looked up, wiping her eyes. “What? Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” She sniffed, rubbing her nose on her sleeve. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

Beau gave her a watery smile, nodding. “I’m good.”

Yasha sat down in the chair next to her, gesturing to the bottle sitting in front of her. “May I?”

“Yeah.” Beau pushed it towards her, drawing in a shaky breath. “My family’s wine. Best stuff in town.” She tried to grin but it looked more like a grimace. She sniffed again, digging her palms into her eyes.

Yasha picked up the bottle, taking a swig. She made a face, putting it down. “I think it’s too sweet,” she said softly and an amused huff burst forth from Beau.  They fell silent for a long moment, but Yasha broke the quiet when she asked, “What happened?”

Beau shook her head, rubbing her nose. “Nothing.”

“Beau…” Yasha trailed off, nodding. “If you don’t want to talk about it I won’t force you. We can just sit here.”

Beau nodded, fidgeting in her seat. She pulled herself up, perching on the top of the chair and clasping her hands in front of her, and stared at the table broodingly. She gritted her teeth and said, “Remember when I asked if you ever wanted to run away?”

“Yeah.”

“They,” she nodded at the bottle sitting in front of her, “are the reason I did.” She gave the bottle a wry smile, sniffing. “I wasn’t  _ good _ enough for them. I wasn’t the son my dad wanted. I wasn’t the pretty princess my mother wanted. I just,” she trailed off, shaking her head. Her smile turned bitter when she said, “Before they shipped me off to the Cobalt Soul, I had a plan. I was gonna get together some gold, pack my shit, and just leave.”

“What would you have done?” Yasha asked in a hushed voice, curious.

Beau shrugged. “Travel, go on adventures, see the world. It didn't matter just as long as I got away from  _ them. _ ”

Yasha hesitated for a brief second before reaching out and resting her hand on Beau’s knee, squeezing it gently. Her breath caught in her throat when Beau’s hand settled on top of hers and curled around it.

“Thanks,” Beau said softly.

Yasha nodded silently, not trusting herself to speak.

* * *

**THREE**

Jester grabbed Veth’s hand and started dancing with her down the street, singing along to the last song they’d heard in the tavern. Behind her, Yasha could hear Caduceus trying to help Caleb and Fjord along, both stumbling over their feet and occasionally knocking into each other, giggling helplessly.

Next to her, Beau swayed back and forth but managed to keep her feet. She hummed softly to the song Jester sang, her body moving in time with the beat, and Yasha had to force herself to keep moving, fighting the urge to stop and watch Beau.

“It’s a nice night,” Beau said softly, accidentally bumping into Yasha’s side.

“It is,” she replied, glancing over her shoulder when she heard a dull thud. Caleb had fallen down, more than likely tripping over his own feet.

“Up we go, Mister Caleb,” Caduceus said softly, grabbing him under the arm and hauling him up.

Yasha turned back to Beau when she was satisfied that nobody had gotten hurt, drawing back when she saw her looking at her intently. “Are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

“You’re so damn tall,” Beau grumbled, her arms crossed, looking more like a grumpy toddler than someone with magic fists. “Why are you so tall?”

“I have always been tall,” Yasha responded, confused.

“Yeah, but you’re  _ so _ damn tall.” Beau kicked at the dirt, losing her footing and knocking into Yasha. She reached out, catching Beau before she could fall, her toes barely touching the ground as she held her up.

“Are you okay?”

“You’re so strong,” Beau said softly, the smell of alcohol stinging Yasha’s nose. Her grumpy look melted into a dopey smile and she said, “That’s kinda hot.”

Yasha’s face flushed red and she said, “You’re drunk.”

Beau snorted, shaking her head. “I may be drunk but I got eyes.”

Yasha set her back on her feet, steadying her when she started to tip over, and stepped back when she was certain Beau could stay standing. She had noticed the boys had walked around them, already catching up to Veth and Jester, but they weren’t too far ahead.

She looked down at Beau, crossing her arms, and gave her an amused look when she suggested, “I could carry you. You know, for old time’s sake.”

Beau raised an eyebrow, her eyes flashing with mirth and just a hint of something dirtier. “You are  _ really _ strong after all, who am I to say no?”

Effortlessly, Yasha threw Beau over her shoulder. It reminded her of their first meeting, all those years ago, and she smiled fondly.

“Hey, Yasha,” Beau said faintly.

“Yeah.”

“Can you put me down for a second?”

Confused, Yasha asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Beau replied, making a choking sound. “Think I’m gonna puke.”

“Oh shit.”

* * *

**FOUR**

“Yasha, come on, wake up,” Beau pleaded, gently slapping her face. “Please wake up. I don’t have jackshit to help you. You gotta wake up.”

Yasha groaned, turning her head away from Beau, and Beau let out a relieved breath, sitting back on her heels. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, looking around the pit she and Yasha had managed to fall into, and sighed. “Fuck.”

“Beau,” Yasha murmured, her eyes slowly opening. “What happened?” She tried to sit up but Beau pushed her back down, shaking her head.

“Stupid fucks set a trap. We fell into it.” Above her, she could hear their friends fighting, flashing of magic lightning up the sky. She had to get back up there, somehow, but she’d been waiting until she knew Yasha was up before even attempting it.

“You good?” Beau asked looking back down at Yasha. “You're not gonna die or anything, right?”

“I can heal myself,” Yasha replied stubbornly, trying to sit up again.

“That’s not what I asked,” Beau said, easily pushing her down again. A little too easily; her stomach twisted with worry.

Above them, she heard someone scream followed by a sickening  _ thud _ and Beau curled her hands into fists. She  _ had _ to get up there but she couldn’t just leave Yasha.

“Go,” Yasha said softly, looking up at the hole above them.

“But…”

“Go. I’ll heal myself and join you. Go.”

Beau nodded and stood up. She looked down at Yasha, hating the way her guilt clawed its way through her stomach, and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be back for you,” she said and started climbing out of the hole.

* * *

The fight took less time than Beau expected, her friends already doing more damage than she anticipated, and once the final guy fell she hurried back towards the hole, the others right on her heels.

Yasha had managed to claw her way most of the way out, but it took the combined effort of Jester and Fjord to get her completely free. Caduceus and Jester pumped as much healing magic into her as they could, helping enough that she was able to sit up on her own.

She wiped blood off her face, giving each of them a grateful look, and said, “Thank you.”

“We thought you and Beau had died,” Jester said shakily, throwing her arms around Yasha’s shoulders in a tight hug.

“I’m hard to kill,” Yasha said softly, returning the hug after a few seconds hesitation, her smile shy as she rested her cheek on Jester’s shoulder.

Beau limped past her, clasping her on the shoulder, and kept walking. She needed a few minutes.

* * *

She returned to the group a few minutes later, waving off Jester’s concern when she offered to heal her, and headed towards Yasha. She rested against a tree, a blanket thrown over her (Beau suspected Jester wouldn’t take no for an answer), looking torn between wanting to get up and wanting to rest.

Beau sat next to her, watching the others tear down camp. It’s not every day they’re pulled from sleep by a group of dumbass bandits, but today had been one of those days. She knew she should probably help, but she just wanted to sit for a few seconds, check in and make sure Yasha really was okay.

“Hey, so…” Beau trailed off, exhaling slowly. “You alright?”

“I am fine,” Yasha replied nodding. “Sore but fine.”

“Good,” Beau said, fidgeting a little, staring at the ground. “That’s good. I just wanted to make sure you were.”

She tried to stand up but Yasha caught her wrist, halting her, and said, “Thank you.”

Beau shrugged. “I didn’t  _ do _ anything.”

“You did enough.” Yasha released her, burrowing into Jester’s blanket, and Beau let out a shaky breath as she stood up.

She still felt Yasha’s warm grip on her wrist when she joined the others.

* * *

**FIVE** **  
** They were staying at a small inn, tucked away in an even smaller village. The others had slowly gone up to bed one by one, leaving Yasha and Beau sitting at a rickety table near the back. Beau stared into her mug, tapping her fingers against the table, struggling to form words.

“Hey, Beau,” Yasha asked curiously.

Beau looked up, startled. “Yeah?”

Yasha stood up, her steps slow and deliberate as she moved towards Beau. She held her hand out, waiting for her to take it, and pulled her to her feet when she did, staring intently at her face.

“What’s up?” Beau asked softly, trying to keep her tone even despite her heart hammering away in her chest.

Yasha held their clasped hands to her chest, and Beau could feel her heart pounding just as fast as her own.

“Can I…?” Yasha trailed off, looking down at their hands. She drew in a steady breath, letting it out slowly, and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Beau blew out a surprised breath and she said, “Shit, you think you have to ask?”

Yasha nodded, dropping her hand, and reached out to cradle Beau’s head in her hands. She leaned down, resting her forehead against Beau’s, and repeated, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Beau murmured and she pushed herself onto her toes just as Yasha softly kissed her. It was sweet and far less dirty than Beau had imagined, but she wasn’t going to start complaining.

When Yasha drew back, Beau followed her, and she smiled when she said, “Thank you, Beau.”

“I think I should be thanking you,” Beau retorted, disoriented.

Yasha hummed, her thumb stroking Beau’s cheek. “Can I kiss you again?”

“I’m not going to say no.”

Yasha laughed softly, leaning down, and kissed Beau again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from the song Echo by Trapt


End file.
